


The Equation

by doodnoice



Category: Bully: Scholarship Edition
Genre: Drug Use, Drugs, Explicit Language, Female Reader, Multi, Reader-Insert, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-02-19 05:37:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2376770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doodnoice/pseuds/doodnoice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bullworth was used as a form of punishment for your failure to comply to your father's rules. It wasn't about graduating, it wasn't even about his company, it was a power-play. But, what he didn't know was that Bullworth, although useless in teaching academics, excelled in educating you on the real world. You didn't want perfection, you wanted the truth.<br/>-<br/>Gary/Reader/Jimmy<br/>discont.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. cliches

Chapter 01: Clichés

Episode 01: With Friends Like These...

Your father was talking while he drove, but you weren't listening. Instead, you looked through the passenger window and wondered just what the hell you did wrong to deserve this.

Bullworth was a homely town, small and cozy if it wasn't for the reputation it had garnered. Although, the brochures made it seem like a paradise--the homes and private school were expensive enough to line the streets with gold if the mayor chose to do so--, the town itself was every bit as cold and callous as the ocean that bordered it.

However, it was nice to look at. You were so very used to big cities and blinding lights that the close-knit suburbia felt like a breath of fresh air. And its inhabitants and aged buildings were certainly more entertaining than your father could ever be.

Most of the buildings were bricked and connected through plazas and alleyways. The ground was almost completely spotless, save for the occasional fall leaf or random banana peel, it seemed as if you could eat straight off the pavement if you were so inclined. It was almost weird to see how pristine Bullworth was compared to your last residency, but you knew just as well as anyone how deceiving looks could be.

"How have you been feeling?" your father asked, allowing his hand to stray from the steering wheel and to your shoulder to pat it awkwardly. The motion made his suit sleeve inch up his arm and expose his gold rimmed watch. The glass, caught by the sunlight, shined directly in your eyes.

You shrugged his hand off of you. He didn't care, he couldn't even pretend he did since his poker face was just about as transparent as his greed. But what made it worse was that you didn't even feel bad anymore; you were old enough to realize how this transaction worked. He needed an heir to his company and you needed shelter, food and an education.

Love was not part of the contract.

When his hand dropped, he didn't seem any less or more friendly towards you. He simply placed it back on the wheel, ten and two, and continued driving. It was stupid of him to even try to act the part of the loving father, really. That opportunity sailed a ship straight into the Bermuda Triangle and sunk there, dead and as unimportant as it was the moment he found out you were a girl.

Your eyes watered, but you couldn't tell if it was because you just realized how fucked your life was or because you were having a late reaction to his watch, so you just sat there and tried to focus on something, anything else.

And that was when they caught your eye. Teenagers sharply dressed in light blue vests and well-ironed khakis. There were two standing in front of the boxing club, one sported boxing tape and a black eye while another stood in front of him, laughing and probably joking about the other's injury.

"They seem like a nice couple of guys," your father commented, apparently catching your staring. "See, those are they types of people you should be around; the ones that aren't in gangs."

You made a disgusted sound, folded your arms and sunk further into your seat. If they were anything like how you thought they were, they were exactly the ones you wanted to avoid.

"Oh, come on, now." your father chuckled, "You are interested in boys, aren't you?"

Your face heated up, "It really isn't any of your business who I'm interested or not interested in, Father."

He turned to look at you, his eyes hardened and his lips thinned. "Excuse me?"

"I said--!"

And that was when it hit you.

It takes only so much force to kill a human. Fragile bones, thin skin and an inherent need to breathe are just a few things that account for the flimsy existence we call life. Anything could happen at any time or place. The universe didn't give a fuck how you felt.

And today, the universe decided you needed to get into a car accident, because exactly what the hell were you complaining about, again?

You jerked forward, your seat belt catching you and restricting your movement just enough to save you from deploying the air bag with a quick head butt. Your neck, however, was not saved from anything and as you fell backwards, it snapped back causing your skull to scramble what brains you had left.

A few seconds passed in complete silence before you turned towards where your father was supposed to be, but apparently he had already stepped out of the car. Suddenly, a loud ringing flooded your ears and you wondered if you had actually hit your head, because was cloudy.

Slowly your hearing buzzed into normalcy and soon you felt able enough to step outside of the car and examine the damage.

"You moronic asshole!" your father screamed as he stepped closer to the driver that had rear-ended his vehicle. "Do you know how much this car cost? More than your worthless life!"

The stranger's former worried expression turned irate upon hearing your father's threats, "Fuck you, man! You stopped where there wasn't even a stop sign, how the hell was I supposed to know--?!"

"You are going to pay for these damages in full!" Your father yelled, his finger pointing dangerously close to the stranger's chest, as if his index was the most deadly thing in the world and he wished he could stab it straight through the man's heart, "Either we settle this now, or my lawyer is going to have a hell of a time bankrupting you and whatever family is unfortunate enough to have you, for the next three generations!"

"At least I have more than one generation; you look like the only person you've ever kissed was your mother you inbred, turkey-faced fuck!"

If there was any more testosterone in the air, fists would have been flying.

Your face burned as several nosy on-lookers shook their heads at the fight before them. You grabbed your only bag and quickly abandoned the scene.

You didn't bother telling your father you were going to leg it to the academy since he seemed so engrossed with making loud, obnoxious conversation in the middle of a street. Instead, you pulled out your phone and texted him a quick message:

-I walked to school. See you next year.-

\----

As the sun began to fall you found yourself completely lost. There were apparently four districts in Bullworth and you were almost jumped in two of them. Bullworth may not have its "gangs", but it did have groups that claimed specific territories and beat those who were unlike them. So, after running and playing the worst form of Hide 'N Seek, you were where you last saw those guys in the light blue vests.

They were gone, of course, having probably went back home or to school since it was getting pretty late, but there were still a couple of teenagers milling about. These, however, were wearing leather jackets and denim jeans.

The Outsiders must have been one of hell of a popular book around here.

They didn't seem unfriendly, though, despite their fashion choices. They looked exactly like the gang--"group" that had tried to corner you near the train tracks. But they weren't trying to attack you like the others had. So, this area must be neutral territory. Good to know.

"Hey, guys." you called, casually smoothing out your uniform skirt as you addressed them. "Do you mind telling me where the--...oh."

Apparently they were doing something illicit, because by the time you reached them, they had run off and you were left standing there as an empty spray can rolled abandoned on the floor in front of a fresh, dripping tag that read:

NOBODY LIKES RICH, SPOILED BRATS!

And although it wasn't as artful as it could have been, you had to admit the statement was true. But, on the other side of things, no one liked litter-bugs either, so you picked up can with the intention of throwing it away.

As you turned to leave, already formulating an idea about the students you'll find within the school by just that little piece of graffiti, you heard the distinct sound of police sirens. "Finally," you thought, watching and waiting as the officer stepped out of his car somewhere near you, "maybe he'll be able to help me."

"Stop that right now!" he yelled and suddenly he was running towards you.

"What in the...--?" it was then that you realized exactly how this looked to him and you dropped the can, "Oh, shit."

You managed to twist and run away just before he was able to grab you. "I didn't do anything, I swear!" You yelled, hoping to placate the man despite the obvious crazy glint in his eyes.

"You have the right to remain silent!" he yelled, and for a second you wondered if he was supposed to say that before or after he arrested you to make the statement legitimate. But as your lungs began to burn and your thighs ached, you decided it didn't matter.

You weaved through the alleyways, darting past garbage cans and wooden boxes, narrowly missing disrupting a group of teenagers smoking behind a bike shop near the road. You could still hear his footsteps however, but his breathing was just as shallow as yours.

Crap. You really needed to get more exercise, or you were going to get yourself arrested for a crime you didn't do because you were too winded to run any longer. Luckily for you, the officer was the first to give in, stopping to rest his hands on his knees as he tried to catch his breath.

This was your chance.

You either needed to disappear or get comfy in some handcuffs, because you had only moments before the guy was rested enough to chase you farther than you could ever possibly go.

And then you noticed the stairway leading down to the beach and took your chance. Picking up more speed, you leapt from the top stair all the way to the bottom, catching the railing with one hand to steady yourself when you landed awkwardly on your main ankle.

It popped and you just about screamed and tumbled to the sand. Some got in your mouth, but honestly, that was secondary in your mind. You sat up, granulates sticking to your skin as you tried to nurse your pain into something more bearable so that you could find a more substantial place to hide while that cop was looking for you.

You somehow managed to prop yourself against the tall wall lining the beach and hobbled your way to the dark under passage of some random stone bridge.

By the time you got there you were as tired as you had ever been. Every muscle in your body was so sore that all you could manage to do was plop yourself down on the cement and relieve the strain on your back by pulling off your backpack and throwing it in front of you.

And that was when you saw him, but he had been staring at you. "I know it's probably none of my business," he said, voice low and as amused as his smirk portrayed him to be, "but it looks like you need some help."

You looked at him and took immediate notice of the royal blue uniform vest he was wearing and the red bike he was leaning against. Right now, he was the person you wanted to get to know.

"Yeah," you confirmed, sitting up and trying your best to tidy the dirt encrusted vest you were now annoyed you would have to wash, "yeah, I really do."

His smirk turned into a smile that actually seemed caring as he walked to you. "I know, I saw you down the beach a mile away; that was a pretty tall jump you made."

"Well, I was being chased by a sociopath, so I made a quick decision." you responded honestly, laughing the tiniest bit as you did.

"So, Gary's out already, huh?" The guy mentioned with a chuckle, leaning down to check the ankle you were subconsciously cradling.

Your brows furrowed, "What?"

The guy shook his head and began to prod the already swelling joint with a surprisingly gentle touch. You still hissed though, and he apologized.

"It looks like you got yourself a shiny new sprain." He remarked, adding, "Fun way to start the school year, I bet."

"I'm sure there's a nurse at the academy that will help me." You mentioned, hinting at your need for a ride back to school.

He laughed, "There sure is, but her bedside manner is as kind as her age was to her face. I know someone that will patch you up without the crotchety old lady talk."

You smiled, suddenly hopeful, "Really?" Maybe it was just the adults that were crazy, because it didn't look like the teenagers were as bad as everyone back home had told you they were.

The guy had already grabbed your bag and was helping you stand before you even agreed, "Yeah. She's a hell of a girl, but she's nicer than you'd think she is at first glance."

He climbed onto the bike, straddling the frame to allow you room to sit on the seat. You did so awkwardly, almost tilting over as you tried to balance on a single foot. He caught you, and led your hand to grab his waist.

"Relax for a bit, I'll get us there in no time--just don't fall."

You nodded, more to yourself than to him, because you were unsure if you could even try to comply with his demand.

Falling was the only thing you were good at.


	2. O.K.

Chapter 02: O.K.

Episode 01: With Friends Like These

 

During your ride to Bullworth, you learned several things about your new acquaintance. Most importantly, his name was Jimmy Hopkins and he had apparently been through your same situation--minus the twisted ankle. He was new here just over a year ago. "Fresh meat" as he put it.

And the description fit, seeing as how the students at the academy held a likeness to animals. As Jimmy explained, they feasted on the weak; chewed them up, spit them out and then chewed them up again just for the hell of it. At the time he arrived, there was only one trustworthy person in the whole damn place, but Jimmy was too blind to see it. And, because of that blindness, he became a five-course meal to a "crazy jackass", to be spit and chewed until Jimmy finally wisened up and fought back.

Now, usually you would have inquired more about his story; it was interesting enough and seemed like a worthwhile listen, but the pain in your ankle outweighed your curiosity.

When you both actually reached the girls' dorm, you were on the verge of tears. It felt like the sensation worsened, because with every movement, no matter how small, a sharp searing stab would shoot all the way through your leg, forcing you to bite your lip in order to keep from screaming.

"Hey," Jimmy hushed, trying to distract you from your injury as he helped you hobble your way to the back of the building in the small alleyway beside the dumpsters. "She'll be here any minute, just try to hold on, alright?"

You managed a nod as you sat down, leaning against the wall that faced the backside of the dorm rooms. It wouldn't occur to you until later that Jimmy intentionally brought you to the back so that he wouldn't have to leave you, helpless and alone, on the footsteps of the building.

Suddenly, a redheaded girl showed up, carrying a handful of medical items and you briefly wondered how she gathered such things in such a short amount of time.  
"Should I even ask why you didn't just take her to the nurse?" The girl asked, kneeling in front of you with a look that seamlessly blended annoyance and worry, etching a deep-set frown on her forehead as she reached for your ankle.

"I'm assuming this is where you're hurt." She stated, glancing at you and gently removing your hands from your limb so that she could properly assess the damage. "How are you feeling?"

You grit your teeth when she touched it, the swell tender and bruised, "C-could be doing a lot better, honestly."

The girl gave you a small smile, and tried her best to keep the pain to a minimal level.

As you watched her, you noticed how pretty she was and her rebellious sense of style. She held a sort of hardy air about her, like she's been through it all, seen it all and still didn't give a damn about any of it. 

You weren't sure if she would have given you the time of day if it weren't for Jimmy and your current situation, but it was too early to give any cause for judgement.

Eventually, when she moved your ankle and forced your leg to sit in a certain position, the pain stopped almost completely. She then started to wrap it, so carefully and neatly that you could guess that this wasn't her first time doing this.

Noticing your staring, the girl gave you a confident grin, "I lived in a rough neighborhood."

Jimmy coughed to make his presence known again. "So, is she gonna be O.K.?"

The girl nodded, grabbing your hand to help you stand against the wall while she collected her things. "Yeah, she's gonna be fine, but she still needs to go to Nurse McRae."

"I thought you said you could deal with this?" Jimmy barked, voice harsh and holding a sharp tone of indignation as he approached the girl, shoulders squared as if ready to start a confrontation.

She glared at him, holding her ground. "What do you mean? I fuckin' dealt with it, didn't I? Now, we're done here."

Jimmy seemed taken aback for a second at her statement, but quickly recovered. His face regained a softness to it as he spoke again, his voice distinctly apologetic. "Look, Zoe, I--..."

Zoe stopped him before he could even get started. "We're done." And with that, she left and Jimmy watched her go while you watched them both, the scene leaving you with a strong feeling of awkward hesitation.

Maybe you should leave...--"Fuck!" you yelled, stumbling, but thankfully catching yourself on the wall after you stupidly tried to walk with your screwed up ankle, forgetting the injury even happened in your haste to escape the cutting air of defeat and sadness that just reeked "recent breakup".

"Woah, woah, woah," Jimmy said, walking up to you and grabbing your shoulder in order to help you regain your balance. "Easy there. You can't really walk on your own just yet."

You looked at him, at his eyes, and immediately wished you hadn't.

They were full of emotion; swirling and crashing and twisting with anger, sadness, hopefulness and frustration. If you were right and Zoe was Jimmy's ex-girlfriend, then she must _have_ been one hell of a girl, because everything on his face told you he wasn't over it. Over her. And it made you feel bad.

You looked at your feet and rubbed one of your hands on the back of your neck. "Yeah. Sorry." What you were sorry for was anyone's guess, but it felt like the right thing to say in that moment, because that's how you felt.

Sorry.

For him, for your dumbass twig of an ankle and for this fucking school. Nothing about this was O.K., and it wouldn't ever be until a year from now, when spring melted back into summer again, and even that ended with a question mark.

"Nah, don't be sorry." Jimmy replied, "There's nothing to be sorry about, that's just life. It is what it is."

And he was right, you knew he was right, but for some reason, deep down in your gut, you wished he was wrong.

Life shouldn't be the luck of the draw. If you worked for something, you deserved to get it. If you loved someone, they should have loved you back just as much. Things would have been so much easier that way.

If only.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm beginning to get back into writing this. It only took... a year and some change to get into the swing of things. Thinking about posting the third chapter today as well since it's such a shorty. Eh. Maybe.


	3. doors

Chapter 03: Doors

Episode 01: With Friends Like These...

Despite your very vocal protests, Jimmy ended up carrying you all the way to the nurse's office on his back. If it wasn't for all of the staring you received, you would have quickly gotten over your embarrassment and enjoyed the ride. But, since you were the new girl and since Jimmy was a rather popular guy, everyone you came across either chuckled or sneered.

It wasn't that you weren't used to such reactions--you were always the oddball in your old school and were often affronted with these kinds of looks--, but today had been a particularly rough day.

From getting into a car accident, to nearly snapping your ankle in two, to witnessing a lost lovers' quarrel, it goes without saying that you could have done without the whispering and pointing in your direction.

Thankfully, you reached the place before you ended up cursing at someone. Jimmy set you down, careful not to let your injured leg touch the concrete and inflict more suffering than you were already dealing with. When you were stable, he led you to a door marked with a red cross, but didn't make a move to follow you inside as you stepped towards it.

You felt a little disappointed, but you knew he couldn't hold your hand forever. It wasn't like you were friends or anything, despite what you witnessed and how he helped you. He was just a good Samaritan and you just knew when to keep your mouth shut. But, there was this feeling that came that reminded you vaguely of when you had to say goodbye to your friends from home. You smiled.

"Thanks." You said, reaching a hand out to which Jimmy shook with equal friendliness. "I don't know where I would have wound up without your help."

Jimmy grinned, "Probably still under that bridge, but someone would have helped you."

"Really?"

"No."

You both shared a laugh, and it was then you noticed how long it had been since you had genuinely laughed at something without pretense. It made you feel uneasy how unguarded you were around him.

"Before you go in there and get roughed up by Nurse Helga(1), just..." Jimmy paused, as if trying to think of a way to re-word his next statement without scaring you. "Just, watch yourself. Not everyone here is as nice as me. I didn't take advantage of you, but there are people here who will. They get off on it. Don't become a victim."

A frown creased your eyebrows. "A victim of what exactly?"

"You see pretty smart, I'm sure you can tell if someone's using you or not." Jimmy grinned again before shoving his hands into his pockets. "Well, good luck. I'll see you around campus... uh, what's your name?"

You didn't realize you hadn't given him your name before. It felt like you did, but it also felt like you knew him longer than you actually have. Months. Years. But feelings could lie; not everything was as it seemed and Jimmy just reaffirmed that idea within you.

Soon after you gave him your name, he repeated it, as if trying to burn it into his memory. Then, he was off, giving you a short wave before disappearing somewhere around the building.

You sighed, feeling as alone as you had back when you were lost, wandering the streets searching for the academy.

That feeling settled in the pit of your stomach, and it gurgled that you would probably remain alone if you didn't find some friends, soon. But, after what Jimmy told you, the thought of being by yourself sounded safer, easier and less dramatic, than mingling with the student body... maybe if you just--

WHAM!

"Shit!" You yelled, falling backwards as the door hit you straight in the face, knocking you down and causing your ankle to twist again. "FUCK!"

"What the... oh." A voice, male in pitch, remarked. "So, you're the new kid?"

You looked up at him, eyes narrowed as you watched him, wary of his rather instantaneous knowledge of your existence. "Yeah. I am." You responded, "Do you usually hit all the new students with doors or am I just one of the lucky ones?"

"I guess it depends," the guy began smoothly, holding out his hand for you to take, "do you consider our meeting 'luck'?"

Stunned couldn't even start to describe how you felt in that moment, but you took his hand anyway and let him lead you into the nurse's office, your face perceptively hot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) For anyone wondering, the name Helga is sometimes associated with "rough-handed" women. I don't know why, but it does.


	4. friends

Chapter 04: Friends

Episode 01: With Friends Like These...

"What are you doing back here, Mr. Smith?" the nurse, Mrs. McRae, growled as she watched you and "Mr. Smith" stroll into her stringent white office.

"Please, McRae, call me Gary." The guy said, his voice a cross between sarcastic and genuine. "We'll need to get to know each other well enough through the school year, so let's try to drop the formalities."

McRae puffed up, irate, "I know you well enough,  _Mr. Smith_. It's already too much that I see you each morning, but showing up on your own time as well? Disgraceful."

You looked between the two, noting how Gary's lips curled upwards in a smirk, as if he knew something she didn't, but before he could say anything, you realized you were still holding his hand. 

Slipping your fingers from his, you interrupted their conversation and tried to request assistance from Nurse McRae. "Hi. Yeah. Sorry. We just bumped into each other and he decided to help me into your office."

The nurse's eyes flickered from you to Gary and then back at you. She grimaced. "Yes. Quite. So, what is it you need?"

You motioned to your swollen ankle, still wrapped in the bandages Zoe gave you, and just as large as it had ever been. "I think I sprained it while I was on my way to the academy. A student helped me wrap it up and then I made my way here."

McRae's eyes brightened, "Do you remember which student? Someone has been stealing my medicinal items as of late and I would very much so appreciate a lead on the  _despicable_  creature! "

You paused, "Uh..." You could tell the truth, or you could lie, but you were so terrible at lying. You had to think quick. "No." You denied much more firmly than you expected. McRae glared at you, forcing you to soften your voice. "Not really--I... I didn't really catch her name."

The old woman's eyes narrowed, "You wouldn't, say, be able to point her out in a crowd, would you?"

You sweated, "No, ma'am. You see, I was, uh..."

McRae's voice became louder, trying to intimidate you into a confession, "You were what exactly?!"

"I was...--"

"She was in some serious pain, Nurse." Gary suddenly spoke, tossing his hands in the air like it was the most obvious answer in the world and he was surprised the woman was too stupid to realize it. "She just about broke her ankle and you expect her to remember a face, a name? Give her a break, she's new!"

Gary then clasped his hands on your shoulders, steadying the shaking you hadn't realized you were doing. You relaxed in his grip, feeling a sense of something like safety in his presence.

McRae simply huffed before ordering you to sit on the patient bed, her voice gruff and displeased. You followed her orders, but not before glancing towards Gary subconsciously. He gave you a toothy smile, making you notice just how straight and white his teeth were. 

His canines, in particular appeared sharp, reminding you of a carnivorous animal or dangerous reptile. His scar, however, garnered most of your attention. It was in a peculiar place, crossing through his left brow in an outwards diagonal. It made you wonder what caused it, since the edges were so precise.

But, even with his defining scar, Gary was inherently attractive. There was something about him that lured you in, that made you want to know more and...--Fuck. Were you staring at him?

Just as the thought occurred, Gary's smirk widened to a full on grin. He knew what you were thinking, he had to know. _Fuuuck_. God, you probably seemed like such a creep. You looked away and tried to will the redness you knew was inching up your collar away.

"Miss..?" McRae trailed off, waiting for you to answer her question as she filled out a sheet lined with names, dates and times. 

"Huh?" The sound was unintelligent, but you had been busied with your emotions and... heating facial issues.

"Your name--what is your name, child?"

You gave it to her and she wrote it down alongside your reason for being here. Afterwards, she gave a hefty sigh, as if through that tiny bit of effort you wasted her time, and moved towards your ankle. 

She did the same as Zoe had; she examined, prodded, adjusted and then unwrapped and rewrapped the bandages. If anyone's time was being wasted, it was yours. But, you let the old woman do what she wanted to avoid dealing with her crabby attitude.

When she was done she got up and opened a closet door, her back towards you. Gary then came up to stand in front of you, his features gentler than before, but still holding a glint of mischief in their depths. 

"You O.K.?" Gary asked with a laugh. Again, it was difficult to tell if he was joking or being completely serious. "You looked like you were in pain there."

"I'm fine." You responded, unsure. "Thanks for asking."

Gary shrugged, "No problem. I mean, friends care about each other, and that's what we are."

You froze. "Uh..." Since when did you ever say you were friends? Just because you were  _friendly_  didn't mean you were  _friends_. 

Gary's eyes quickly took on a darker shade. Like storms, they whirled and twirled so fast you had to ask yourself if they even changed. "I mean," Gary began, sounding innocent and playful as he spoke, "that's how it works, right? I hit you with a door, say something so that you'll like me and we become like two half frozen peas in a bowl of Edna's special vegetable soup."

Your lips quirked into a smile. Huh. Maybe you were just being paranoid; Gary didn't seem like such a bad guy. Maybe Jimmy was wrong in telling you everyone here was going to try to take advantage of you. Jimmy couldn't possibly know everyone in the school. Maybe he was wrong. He had to be wrong.

"Yeah," you replied as McRae turned around with a pair of crutches in one hand and two red capped pills in the other, "friends."

Gary smiled and placed a hand on your thigh, your spine went stiff. "Good," he said, "because in a place like this, you're going to need friends."

And Gary couldn't have been more right. 


	5. the ropes

Chapter 05: The Ropes

Episode 01: With Friends Like These...

Nurse McRae gave you an estimate of three weeks for your ankle to stop hurting and a requirement of a month of crutches for it to heal properly. You told her you would comply, and you most likely would unless something happened that forced you to exercise it. But, whatever the case would be, you would have to check in every morning--until your ankle stopped hurting--for your daily fix of pain relievers.

And that suit you just fine. You would have to get up for breakfast and classes anyway, so what was the difference in adding another item to check off of your daily to-do list?

"Hey," Gary grinned as he held the door open for you, "since we both have to get our meds in the morning, why don't we meet at the fountain for breakfast?"

You looked at him, a smile on your lips. Man, he was attractive... "That would be nice, but I really don't know where the fountain is, or where anything is, really."

Gary chuckled, "Oh yeah, I forgot that you're new." He pat your shoulder as you both turned towards the walkway that encompassed the academy. "Let me show you around."

Despite being dead tired, you couldn't help but accept Gary's friendliness. It felt like he wanted to really help you, like he honestly cared if you knew where you were going. Maybe you actually were friends. Maybe you could be friends with Gary.

After a few minutes of quiet walking, you and Gary reached the fountain that he had mentioned. He sat on the edge of it before motioning for you to do the same. When you did, he stretched out his arm and wound it around you, pulling you closer before settling it on the other side of your hip, effectively trapping you near him.

"O.K., so you see that kid?" Gary said, pointing with his one free hand at a chubby student with glasses and a green vest. "He's a Nerd, one of the lowest of the low. You'd be best not to hang around them, because--" it was then that the Nerd was grabbed, lifted and stuffed into a trash can by another guy wearing a messy white dress shirt and worn-out jeans. Gary chuckled, "Well, that happens."

You frowned. You felt bad for the "Nerd"; he hadn't done anything wrong, so why was he being attacked?

Gary, seeing your displeasure, cleared his throat. "Don't feel bad for him--for any of them. No one here is as clean as they seem."

Just as he said this, several other Nerds began to crowd the scene, throwing multiple green flasks and fire crackers. The flasks produced a similarly green smoke that made several passers-by waft and cover their noses. As the stuff cleared another guy appeared, this time wearing a dark blue blazer.

The guy that had originally trashed the Nerd was then tackled while the rest of the group scattered. You watched curiously. "Who's he?" you asked Gary.

"If you're talking about the kid in the white shirt, he's a Bully. The guy on top of him is a Prefect; they 'keep the school clean' or whatever their motto is these days." Gary sounded bored, as if the scene was all too common to be interesting.

It probably was, but for you this was all new. Even though you went to a public school that was supposedly worse than Bullworth, you never saw actual fights on school grounds. No one was ever thrown to the ground by a Prefect and no one ever did anything to warrant that treatment anyway.

What even provoked that? School had barely started.

Gary nudged you, bringing your attention back to him. "If you're finally done gawking, there are a couple of other groups I want to point out before we go check out your classes."

You gave Gary a bashful smile. "Sorry. I just don't see that a lot."

"You get used to it." he stated with a shrug. "Alright, so you have your typical Jocks and textbook Greasers over here." Gary said, pointing towards a large guy in a blue and pale yellow Letterman, and then towards another guy, a Greaser you recognized from town.

You glowered. He was the one that dropped the spray can!

Gary made a hissing sound, as if he had been burned. "If looks could kill little Lefty would have dropped dead by now..." with a sort of guilty intrigued lilt, Gary continued. "Do you guys have history or is it just the jacket?"

"No," you answered, "No, it's not the jacket. You turned to look at the ground just as Lefty glanced your way. "He just... kind of unintentionally contributed to my injury."

Gary's smirk down turned. "Did he hurt you?"

"No. Not at all, actually." You ran a hand through your hair, suddenly feeling silly for your accusation. It wasn't like he knew what would happen when he dropped the can. But if he wouldn't have run off, you wouldn't... you sighed. "It's kind of a long story, but he inadvertently caused me to sprain my ankle."

"Want to deal with him?" Gary asked, almost giddy at the prospect.

You frowned. "What? No. What do you even mean by that?"

Rolling his eyes, Gary explained himself. "I don't think you understand the way this place works." his eyes flickered with something indescribable before he continued. "It's either you assert yourself or you get trampled--better yet, stuffed like poor Pee-Stain over there."

It was only when Gary noticed your uncomfortable fidgeting that he paused, lightened up and moved to hold both of your hands in his. The gesture seemed to pacify you, he could practically see the discomfort ebb the more he sweetened and gentled his approach. He couldn't be rough with you.

Not if he wanted to do this right.

With a kinder tone, Gary apologized. "I'm sorry, that was rude. It just... it makes me so upset."

Your brows rose, "What does?"

"The thought of someone taking advantage of you. You're new, and you're so _nice_." The last word came out... weird. As if there was another word he wanted to put there, as if he changed his mind... Oh, what were you even thinking? Not everyone was out to get you. You were probably just being paranoid, again.

"Thanks." you murmured, awkwardly. Your gratitude felt wrong and out of place for some reason, but it was the only word that crossed your mind. You felt tongue-tied.

A handsome smile curved Gary's lips, "Hey, friends help friends, remember?"

You nodded, a strange sense of safety replacing your discomfort. "Yeah, friends help friends."


	6. coincidence

Chapter 06: Coincidence

Episode 02: Alice In Blunderland

The sun had set after your eventful conversation with Gary, so he offered to walk you to your dorm. Of course, you hastily accepted, eager to solidify the foundation of your friendship since you'd rather spend tomorrow's lunch with company rather than in a bathroom stall.

When you arrived at the girl's dorm Gary gave you an assuring nod before reminding you to meet him at the fountain for breakfast. You grinned and replied in affirmation before departing with an almost childish wave as he turned to take his leave.

You hobbled up the concrete stairs as best as you could, but being inexperienced with crutches, you stumbled a few times. Luckily, just as you reached the top, someone was exiting the dorm and was kind enough to hold the door open for you.

"Thank you." You said, inching forward to enter the building when the girl suddenly grabbed your arm. You almost fell over, but she easily steadied you.

"Oh jeez, I'm so sorry." She said, her voice somehow sounding bratty despite her good-natured statement. "I didn't mean to throw you off balance, it's just I couldn't help but notice your amazing fashion sense." She gave a hum as she tapped her chin, "Aquaberry, right?"

You looked down at your clothes and felt your gut twist. You were incredibly dirty, how did people even look at you without assuming you were born half way in a pig's trough? "Yeah, I think so." You replied the tiniest bit ashamed.

Honestly, you hadn't given it much thought. Your father just tossed you the outfit after telling you it was "all the rage at Bullworth". As if you were supposed to care.

"Yeah, I recognize that chic from anywhere!" The girl stated rather bubbly. She thrust out her hand. "My name is Pinky Gauthier. My father..."

Although you returned her gesture, you blanked her out immediately. You mingled with people like her at your own father's banquets; the stuffy, predictable teenagers who assumed that inheritance equaled money and respect, blatantly disregarding the work that went into gaining a revenue worth talking about.

Those types always bothered you for the simple fact that they knew next to nothing about what gave them the ability to flaunt their status in the first place. They took it for granted, but expected everything. But, what else could they expect? They always got everything. Most of them even lived blissfully aware that they would only ever inherit the money, not the stress or the gray hairs that came with continuing a family business. 

It was unfair.

"...and so I'm marrying my cousin, Derby, but he's so awful! He keeps on missing all our dates and I'm thinking about complaining to Daddy about--..."

"I'm sorry, what?" you asked, very confused and somewhat horrified, your previous thoughts tossed to the wind. "You're getting married to who?"

"Derby," Pinky replied with a short giggle before covering one side of her mouth, as if she was telling a secret, "my parents, you know, want to keep the money in the family. It's actually a lot more common than you would think." she paused and stood at her full height then, hands on her hips and a small tilt to her head. "Are your parents not making you do that?"

You swallowed, throat feeling suddenly dry. Derby was a common name, wasn't it? She couldn't be talking about the same Derby that... No, no. That's impossible. 

"Uh," Pinky hummed, "are you alright? You look a little... Icky."

You shook your head and then cleared your throat, changing the subject, "I'm fine. My father doesn't care who I marry as long as I continue his business."

Pinky made a frustrated sound and then stomped her feet, "Man! I wish I could do that! It would be so much easier than dealing with that stupid jerk Derby."

You decided not to comment on her statement and instead worked up a false yawn. "Yeah, well my sister isn't all that great either... Anyway, I'm kind of tired now, so I better get going. It was nice meeting you." You moved to enter the building, but were once again caught by Pinky's hand.

"Wait! I wanted to ask if you would like to have lunch with me and my friends, since we're part of the same social circle and all!" She chirped.

If she were more conscious of what she was saying, you would have told her where she could shove her "social circle" bullshit, but since she was a bit, if not exceptionally dingy, you gave her a pass and even sculpted a smile to make your response seem less harsh.

"I would love to, but--," 

"Great!" Pinky giggled, pulling you into a rough hug, "I can tell we're going to be great friends!" When she released you, you stumbled with your footing and tried to keep from falling off the steps as you balanced on your crutches. Pinky, however, did not notice your struggle since she was already bounding away to whatever place she was going that night.

You watched as she went, trying to decide on whether you should tell her you probably wouldn't be able to meet with her for lunch, but decided against it. You didn't have the energy to yell halfway across campus to explain yourself to a girl obviously set in getting her way.

With a short sigh, you entered the girl's dorm, exhausted and unprepared for the drama that was about to unfold right before your eyes.


	7. tough luck

Chapter 07: Chill

Episode 02: Alice In Blunderland

When you entered the dorm you were immediately greeted by six portraits of what you guessed were the founders of Bullworth Academy. Beside them was a long list, as well as a younger student, presumably a freshman, holding an armful of pamphlets.

Upon seeing you she smiled. As you approached her she straightened and cleared her throat. "Welcome to the girls' dorm, fellow female student!" 

You rose a brow, but said nothing about her awkward introduction. 

"My name is Gloria; I'm the elected freshman student representative of our dorm's five representatives."(1) She paused and smoothed a stray curl behind her ear before continuing, "Beside me you'll see several of Bullworth's most generous donators, most of them fathers of students currently attending our school!"

"Oh, really?" You said, attempting to appear interested as you glanced over the photos blandly. That is, until you saw the familiar face of your father and another man you recognized as his former associate. What a small world you lived in...

Gloria tapped your shoulder, looking you over curiously, "I suppose you know some of the men depicted here?"

"Yeah," you pointed at the picture of your father and the man framed beside him, "that's my dad and his old business partner. I should have known there was another reason why he sent me to _this_ school."

The younger girl gasped, "You're the daughter of the Ponsonby clothing company's CEO?!"(2)

You cringed, slightly regretting divulging that information, but then again, you wouldn't have guessed she would be knowledgeable about your father's organization. "It's not that big of a deal." You started, trying to calm the girl down when you noticed a few other girls giving you sidelong glances, "They're over-expensive clothes for how we make them; really nothing to write home about."

Gloria ignored your comment and continued to make a scene. "Oh, I adore your clothes and your company model! If I ever get out of this rat hole of a town, do you think you would be able to get me an internship?!"

"Sure." You lied, trying to placate the girl and end her yelling. Ponsonby never gave internships to people who weren't already at the top of the food chain. When you eventually become the owner, maybe you could change the policy, but that was years in the future. 

"Great!" Gloria shouted, clutching the pamphlets closer to her chest, "You have no idea how that will help me in my quest to become the U.S. attorney general!"

She was right. You had no idea how working at a clothing company would even remotely relate to the US justice system, but apparently she already had it all figured out. You smiled; at least she had hope for her dream job, that was more than you could say for yourself.

"Anyway," Gloria started, bringing you back to reality, "you must be exhausted from your travel! I'm guessing you came a long way?"

"Uh... Yeah." You rubbed the back of your neck not really wanting to make a conversation out of it for fear of the questions and excitement it might stir.

Unperturbed by your short reply, the girl handed you a pamphlet and pointed to the long list you noticed before. "You'll see your name somewhere up there. It'll have your room number, the floor and the names of your roommates."

She then held out a pamphlet and unfolded it to reveal a map of the school on one side and a map of the town on the other. "If you know how to read a map, you should probably keep this on you, especially when they open the campus up next quarter. This town may not be as big as Los Santos, but you can still get lost."

You frowned, "How did you know I lived there?" 

"That's where the Ponsonby headquarters are; anyone who keeps up with the news knows that." Gloria said matter-of-factly as she walked into the foyer to your right. "If you need anything else, speak with your class representative, her name is up there too!"

You watched her go, processing what she had said. Apparently the girl watched the news more often than was normal or probably even healthy for a thirteen-year-old.

In any case, you turned towards the list and scanned for your name. Thankfully you were on the ground floor, making your current condition of injury almost a non-issue besides using the bathroom and showers. Glancing to your left, you walked through the short hallway and read over the small plaques beside each door.

Your room was directly beside the laundry room and closest to the backdoor. Cautiously you stepped inside, immediately noting the smell of cheap perfume and cigarette smoke. You coughed the smallest bit and moved towards one of two windows, carefully cracking it open to let in the night air.

"Well, if it isn't the girl everyone's been talkin' about." A sultry voice bit, annoyance clear in her tone.

"Excuse me?" You replied, facing the girl, somewhat defensive due to her attitude.

"Oh, don't play like you've suddenly gone deaf, sugar. You heard every word I said.  _I_ sure heard _you_ when you were talking to little Gloria in the hall..."

The girl, who was either named Lola or Angie, according to what you read on the list, approached you. She had a natural seductive sway to her hips, the leather of her short jacket and tight pants crumpling with every movement. "Poor little daddy's girl. You have all the money in the world and yet you still have to attend a crappy school just like the rest of us."

You glowered at the girl, already knowing where this was going, "What's your damage? I haven't done anything to you."

"Oh, you're right. Where are my manners? I shouldn't even be talking to you." She sighed dramatically. "I'm garbage, trash that's not even worth the fancy, dirt caked uniform you're wearing. That's what preps like you like to think, anyway."

Rolling your eyes, you set your bag down at the foot of the bed farthest away from the one you guess the girl and your other roommate already occupied. "Look," you began, unpacking without sparing the girl another glance, "Despite what you think or how I am, I have no issues with you. I'm just here to get an education and get out. I don't want any problems."

The girl scoffed and got two steps too close for comfort. You froze. She was practically _breathing_ on you.

With a delicate finger, she lifted a strand of your hair, "That's no fun..." She murmured, "And here I was thinking you were going to be competition."

She pulled away just as you jerked from her grasp, uncomfortable and flustered.

With a short chuckle she walked towards the door, smiling victoriously, as if she just won a battle you didn't realize happened. "You know, it's a shame." her voice was playful, but mocking in its nature. "You're cute and rich, but have the personality of a thumbtack."

You glared at her, opened your mouth to say something, but stopped yourself. _She's not worth it_ , you thought, now unpacking furiously, as if that was going to help soothe your bruised ego. When she left, you sat on your bed and stared at your clothes.

"Man," you whined, slightly disappointed in yourself for not ripping her a new one, "fuck her."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) There are five representatives, one for each class. Now, I know you're probably thinking: Dood, what the heck? I thought in the American school system there are only four class years per school/ I think there are only four class years attending Bullworth. And to that I say, Bullworth was never established as a four class academy, but if it actually was and I'm just an uniformed philistine... I'M SORRY. Also, that's a pretty interesting topic that I'd like to hear some opinions on. 
> 
> What grade do you guys think the characters in canon are?
> 
> (2) Dat GTA V reference, tho.
> 
> I'm sorry this chapter almost took an entire month to be posted. I'm a procrastinator at best and at worst I lose my inspiration and find excuses through stuffing my face in chocolate and guzzling hot tea. Anyway, thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed it despite the shortness and lack of Jimmy/Gary love. In the next chapter, I promise at least one of them will be present.


	8. paper crown

Chapter 08: Paper Crown

Episode 02: Alice In Blunderland

 

The girl who had insulted you was named Lola; you came to deduce this when Angie, your second roommate, introduced herself and updated you on the school's latest gossip.

Apparently, Lola was the school flirt, as well as the on-and-off girlfriend of the Greaser clique leader Johnny Vincent. Lola wasn't exactly the most faithful girlfriend; more often than not she was cheating on Johnny, but for some reason he refused to dump her. 

Angie somewhat lamented that fact since she found Johnny exceptionally attractive--something about his undeniable loyalty and well-kept hair. In any case, you cast no judgement on Johnny, despite what his clique may have done to you. Maybe you should try talking to him about that, tomorrow, if you find him. Who knows, maybe his boys will leave you alone and you'll be able to explore the rest of the town in peace.

The gossip Angie shared, although interesting and extremely enlightening, became somewhat irrelevant when midnight struck. You fell asleep while the dark haired girl was still talking, barely registering what she went on about before you passed out.

It felt like you hadn't slept a lick when morning came. Your head was throbbing in pain as well as most of your body, the worst of all was your ankle. 

The injury was starting to show bruising, the tissue around it tender and swollen. Showering and using the lavatory had been quite a struggle, but the pain was outweighed by a certain nagging in the back of your head--like you were missing something.

Nonetheless, you dressed, made your bed and grabbed a complimentary bagel and juice box from a newly set up table near the entrance of the dorm. As you chewed and sipped, you casually checked your phone to remind you of your class schedule, before it hit you...

You were supposed to be meeting Gary by the fountain for breakfast.

Hurriedly, you crammed down the bagel and slammed the juice before throwing yourself out the back exit. You were just about to make a mad dash to the fountain when you saw Gary in front of the girls dorm talking with Jimmy.

You thought to approach them, but stayed back and out of the the way when you realized it was more than just a conversation. Jimmy had stepped up to Gary, toe to toe, with Gary meeting the teen likewise. 

Jimmy said something, his face scrunching up in disgust and anger, one hand keeping the minimal distance between them, but itching to grab Gary by the throat. Gary, on the other hand, just smiled cheekily and said something that pushed Jimmy over the edge.

With rough hands, Jimmy grabbed Gary by his collar, but before he could say another word, Gary laughed clearly catching Jimmy off guard. It was then he leaned in and said something that caused Jimmy to pause and then look directly at you.

Then, Gary pushed Jimmy off of him, sent a smirk your way and then left while Jimmy approached you, one hand scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

When he reached you, you frowned, "Uh... What happened?"

Jimmy shrugged, staring at the ground as he spoke to you, "Nothing. Don't worry about it."

You stared at him, not believing his statement at all, obviously, but deciding it was probably best to let him cool off and tell you in his own time... That is if Gary didn't tell you later on.

"Do you want to go get breakfast or something?" Jimmy asked suddenly, looking you in the face this time, but not exactly meeting your eyes. 

"Sure."

Without another word, Jimmy led you to the gate and, after plucking a single silver key out of his back pocket and unlocking the iron fence, left the school with you in tow.

-

You never ditched school before. That's not to say you were a "goody-two shoes", but you sincerely hadn't, without medical reason, missed a day of school since your first day in the system, which was both an embarrassment and an achievement for you.

But, as Jimmy biked you to the only cafe in town, you realized you didn't miss much by staying in school when you were supposed to. Adults, ever nosy and self-absorbed as they were, were the only people out, save for the other very few delinquents that also managed to slip out the gate without a prefect noticing.

The same group of Greasers you ran into before were still mulling around, smoking behind the bike shop, probably discussing hair gel and how much leather is too much leather, or not enough.

But, try as you might, you didn't recognize any of them as Johnny Vincent, despite Angie giving you a detailed description of his "neatly combed, milk-chocolate hair", his "creamy complexion" and apparent mommy issues if his involvement with Lola was any clue.

Unintentionally, you gave a tired sigh at the thought of your roommate, garnering Jimmy's attention as he slowed his peddling to a stop, apparently having reached the cafe. 

"You alright?" he asked, waiting until you were off the seat of the bike before he got off and pulled it into a bike rack.

You nodded, "Yeah, just... some stuff happened last night that I'd rather forget about."

Jimmy chuckled, walking next to you as he led you to the cafe, "What? Did someone give you a hard time? I didn't think they allowed hazing rituals in the girls' dorm."

"Well, not exactly hazing, but..." you pause, reconsidering whether or not you even wanted Jimmy to know, just in case he was friends with Lola. "Yeah, I guess so." you laugh a little, trying your best to sound unbothered.

Luckily for you, he dropped the subject and walked up to the entrance of the cafe, opening it wide and bowing in a mock gentlemanly fashion, grinning up at you as you passed. "Miss..." he said lowly, obviously trying to lighten the mood.

You feigned delight, sighing in an overtly feminine manner as you smiled at him, "Oh, my, what chivalry!"

"Smooth as smooth can be." Jimmy winked, entering behind you before leading you to a booth near the back, close to a window facing the outside street.

You sat down in the seat facing away from the doorway with Jimmy just across from you.

A young looking waitress, probably only a year or two older than you, approached your table, smiling more at Jimmy than you as she placed down two menus and a glass of water each.

You take yours glass and menu, and sip as you peruse the list, pretend to not notice the woman's blatant, flirting she was doing with Jimmy "Having the usual, baby?" she says, leaning on the table with a grin, and you have to fight back the urge to roll your eyes.

"Can you give us a second..." Jimmy glances at her nametag and then smiles at her, "Rhonda. My date here still needs to figure out what she wants."

You almost choke on your drink. Did he just say date?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took waay too long for how short it is, but hopefully I'll get out more chapters this year (y'know, instead of just one each year). Anyway, to those of you still reading this, thanks! You're a cool cucumber and I appreciate that you exist.
> 
> [Constructive Criticism/Feedback is welcome!]


End file.
